


The (Double L Word)

by Atsvie



Series: Young!Verse [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a destructive sleepover, Peter confides in his parents the next morning that he like-likes Wade Wilson. Tony and Steve are a little less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Double L Word)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The (Double L Word)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582539) by [FatimaAlegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra)



Wade Wilson is affectionately known as the neighborhood menace. He’s the nine year old terror who reigns over the street with chaos, scaring even the older kids.

But Wade is still two years older than Peter, so he considers him to be a big kid and doesn’t see the harm in trailing after him. Which pleases Wade endlessly, even if Peter gets in the way of his pranks sometimes.

Steve and Tony, however, are not happy.

“I like Wade,” Peter says to them the morning after the destructive sleep over.

  
Tony snorts, “That means he’ll be over here more, doesn’t it? Which means more Logan.”

“No daaaad,” Peter stares at him seriously from over his cereal, the soggy flakes forgotten, “I mean I like-like Wade.”

Both of his parents stop, Steve turning around in a gesture that nearly makes him spill his coffee. Tony blinks, trying to process the seven year old version for a declaration of love (at least it’s still only like-liking, he thinks to himself).

Peter looks as serious as a seven year old in a Batman shirt can possibly pull off. His jaw is set in a way that reminds them of Tony, but he doesn’t even waver.

Tony wants to blame Steve for Peter inheriting his stubbornness but that would be a losing battle considering he knows that they are both equally guilty for passing on that trait.

“Peter,” Steve finally says, stepping behind Tony to place a hand on his husband’s shoulder for support, “Isn’t…Wade a little old?”

“And crazy?” Tony supplies.

Peter wrinkles his nose, looking like he’s about to deflate. “He’s the only kid who wants to play with me and doesn’t treat me like a baby.”

“What about Harry?”

“He’s okay, I guess. His other friends don’t want to play with me and I only see him at school,” Peter explains softly.

“So Wade is your friend,” Steve tries to reason. Neither of them can quite handle psychotic puppy love.

“But he makes me happy and he’s really cool! And Gwen said that you ask out people you like.”

Gwen is a nice, sane, girl, why can’t Peter have a crush on her? (Maybe in ten years she’ll win, Steve later suggests hopefully.)

Steve and Tony exchange a look, it’s exasperated and worried, but they both just want Peter to be happy.

“He’s seven,” Steve whispers, voice defeated, “It probably won’t last long anyways.” Too young to turn their sweet son into the terror that is Wade.

“Fine, but I’m calling Logan,” Tony groans.

Peter’s face lights up at the tentative approval. He hops off his chair and runs to the other side of the table, hugging both of his parents. Tony ruffles his hair and lets him run off, yelling at him to wear a helmet as he hears the wheels of a skateboard.

“Did we just agree to let our son ask Wade Wilson out on a play date…date?” Steve asks, sounding confused with the entire ordeal.

Tony tilts his head back, looking up at Steve’s worried expression. “I have no idea. But one of us is going to have to spend a day with Logan or Scott and it is not going to be me.”

“You are not getting out of this,” Steve mumbles, leaning down. He brushes his lips over his husband’s gently, feeling the curl of Tony’s grin on his lips as he cranes his neck to meet him.

“We’ll see. Maybe Thor will want to take him. Scare the shit out of Wilson.”

Steve chuckles but doesn’t disagree. That might actually be a decent idea.


End file.
